lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of Moonlight
The Temple of Moonlight (Japanese: 月光神殿, "Gekkō Shinden" / lit. "Moonlight Temple") is the backside of the Temple of the Sun and is one of the first backside fields players will encounter. The field has themes of femininity and reproduction, as well as an involved puzzle to obtain the Fruit of Eden. *Area number: 3 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/moon-light-dance Moon Light Dance] *Entrances and Exits: **B-1: Eden / Gate of Illusion (G-6) **B-5: Graveyard of the Giants (D-2) (passes through the Tower of the Goddess) **C-5: Temple of the Sun (D-5) **D-2: Twin Labyrinths (I-5) **D-4: Temple of the Sun (E-3) - Entrance only *Grail Tablet: (B-2) *Backside Door: (C-5) *Compass: (C-3) *Fairy Point: (C-6) *Sub-Bosses: **Anubis: (D-6) Map Treasure Weapons Axe *Location: (B-3) **Break the upper-left wall of (C-3) to access the room. Attack the skull holding the boulder in place in the upper-left corner until it breaks, then run down and avoid the boulder to let it crash into the switch in the lower-right corner, revealing the Axe. Getting struck by the boulder will kill you instantly. Standing on the lower part of the upper slope and using the rolling shurikens will allow you to break the skull and gain a headstart on the boulder. **The best way to avoid the boulder is to grab on to a wall that is above the Eye of Divine Retribution. To do that you have to have a Grapple Claw. **Alternately, staying as close as possible to the Holy Covering will allow the boulder to pass harmlessly above you. Treasures Map *Location: (B-2) **Place a weight on the dais below the chest and quickly run away from the spike trap. Grapple Claw *Location: (A-1) **Place a weight on the dais above the chest. Serpent Staff *Location: (D-6) **Defeat the Anubis Sub-Boss to unlock the chest. Refer to Defeating Anubis. Fruit of Eden *Location: (C-2) **Refer to The Forbidden Fruit. Philosophers' Ocarina *Location: (D-3) **After obtaining the Maternity Statue, warp inside the pyramid via the Temple of the Sun (E-3). Use the statue on its corresponding symbol in the upper-right to make a ladder appear, allowing you to access the middle of the chamber. Standing in the middle of the chamber, pause the game and wait until Lemeza falls asleep. Unpause the game and the chest should automatically open. Scriptures *Location: (F-4) **Break the lower-right wall in (E-4) to enter (F-4). Destroy the platform floating underneath the block on the right hand side with a Bomb, then jump up to the platform just above the block and roll a Bomb (hold Down while throwing) into the gap. Stand back and the platform should explode, causing the block to land on the plate below, opening the path up top to the shop where you can buy the Scriptures. Puzzles Pierce Her Heart *Location: (C-4) **Toss a Shuriken at the top-most, smiling face to break it. This will open a path to the rooms above and send down another elevator platform. Hitting the wrong face will cause all of them to seal up, forcing you to re-enter the field to reset the puzzle. Reaching Anubis *Location: (D-5) **Place a weight on the upper-left dais to open the central platform. Jump below and place another weight to the right of the tablet, then proceed to (E-5). Break the Birth Seal here to open the lower path, then make your way there through (D-5) again. Climb up to the top platform on the right side and break the center wall to the left (E-5) (watch out for a swarm of bats), then take the ladder up to (E-4). Ride the elevator up to (E-3) and break the block to the right. Head back down and place another weight to access the right side of (E-4). Climb all the way up to the top of (E-3) and place a weight on the dais. Back at (D-5), the floors should now be open, allowing you to drop into (D-6) where Anubis will appear. Defeating Anubis *Location: (D-6) **Shortly after dropping into (D-6), Anubis will appear. Attacking him with any weapon will reveal that he is invincible (he should flash blue), and a ladder will appear in the upper-right allowing you to escape. Make your way to Mulbruk in the Temple of the Sun and speak with her. She will hand over the Book of the Dead, which will allow you to defeat Anubis in addition to rendering the smaller Anubians' life-draining beam harmless. (Note: Depending on how many times you have spoken with Mulbruk so far, you may need to talk to her more than once before she hands over the Book). Tip of the Pyramid *Location: (E-4) **Push the block to the left onto the block plate to "break off" the tip of the pyramid, causing it to float back and forth as a platform. The Forbidden Fruit *Location: (C-2) **This is a two-part puzzle. In order to make the four required daises appear at (C-2), you must scan four spots in the field as described by several tablets scattered throughout the ruins. The four spots are found in the following areas and will glow brightly when scanned: ***(C-6): Scan the dais at the bottom. Be sure not to place a weight on it and trigger a trap. ***(C-4): Scan the area where the four hands in the background converge. ***(E-4): Scan Michael Jackson. Seriously. He's at the base of the pillar to the left of the elevator. ***(A-1): Scan the face at the highest platform. **Four daises should now appear at (C-2). Place weights on them in the following order to open the row of chests from left to right: Upper-left, Upper-right, Bottom, Middle. The chest containing the Fruit of Eden should unlock. Twin Labyrinths Shortcut *Location: (D-2) **Place a weight on the dais to drop the suspended block from above. Walking across the platform just underneath the block will cause it to break, and the block will fall too far, making the ladder permanently unreachable. Walk along the lowest path to the dais instead. Graveyard of the Giants Shortcut *Location: (B-5) **Enter from the two lower-left paths at (C-5) and destroy the two sections of wall to your left. Destroy the third section of wall above that by entering from the ladder at (C-4). Enter from the Graveyard of the Giants (D-2) (passes through the Tower of the Goddess) and place a weight on the dais to open the path along the top. Place a weight on the top dais to clear away half of the center platform. Climb down the ladder and break the blocks below with your weapon, then follow the new path and place a weight on the dais in the lower-left corner. This will open up the bottom path, revealing the final dais. Place a weight here to remove the last block in the center. Traps *Location: (C-6) **Placing a weight on the dais will trap you between two walls, and the spikes on the ceiling will gradually lower until you are crushed to death. Use the Holy Grail to escape. *Location: Inside the pyramid **Using weapons anywhere inside the pyramid will cause you to immediately be struck with a bolt of lightning. Avoid the temptation to break any pots or deal with any bats. *Location: (D-2) **For added emphasis, walking across the platform just under the suspended block will cause it to break, rendering the shortcut to the Twin Labyrinths permanently unreachable. NPCs Alsedana *Location: (E-3) **Refer to Four Philosophers. Shops Kingvalley II *Location: (F-4) - Break the lower-right wall in (E-4) to enter (F-4). Destroy the platform floating underneath the block on the right hand side with a Bomb, then jump up to the platform just above the block and roll a Bomb (hold Down while throwing) into the gap. Stand back and the platform should explode, causing the block to land on the plate below, opening the path up top to the shop. **Scriptures - 400 Coins **Shuriken - 10 for 15 Coins **Box of Ammunition - 3 for 400 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (B-1) **Destroy the spiked wall. Easiest way is to jump up against the wall to the right of the spikes, then turn around and fire a shuriken. Trivia * At D-4 & E-4, there is a seemingly unreachable section of the pyramid; it can be reached by standing on the lower right ground at D-3 for a couple of seconds, causing it to break. A hidden tablet will appear at the end of the section. It reveals the identity of the true and mischievous spirit, which is required to obtain the Medicine of the Mind. Category:Need Big Image Category:Fields Category:Backside Fields